La locura es Felicidad
by Kmil-Marti
Summary: Arthur, un joven de diecisiete años catalogado de demente, es un joven pesimista e insensible por culpa de los fantasmas de su pasado. Luego de varios años lleno de pastillas, locos y con un distorsionado sentido de su futuro, Arthur logra conocer a su única cura frente a un mundo que no lo comprendía. *AU. UkxFemUsa*


**Hetalia **(y Nyotalia) pertenece a Hidekaz

**Advertensia: **En esta serie se harán referencia del uso de drogas, problemas sicologicos, ehh... medio lemon, problemas conductuales, bulling... etcetera etcetera (la culpa es de la semana que llega a su fin: puras noticias tragicas y... esta no fue mi semana).

**Pareja: **UkxFemUsa.

Otras parejas: EspañaxFemItaliadelSur; FranciaxFemCanadá; AustriaxFemPrusia.

.

* * *

**"La locura es Felicidad"**

**Prologo**

**_._**

-¡Suéltenme fucking bitchs...!-gritaba desesperado el joven Arthur Kirkland de doce años, dos enfermeros se lo llevaban arrastrando por el pasillo del hospital. En el otro extremo Marie, la madre de los hermanos Kirkland, lloraba desesperada.

-¡Mamá, no he hecho nada malo!-gritaba desesperado. La madre escuchaba los gritos de su pequeño... pero era lo mejor para él...

-¡Mamá...!-la voz del pequeño se perdía cuando lo entraron en una de las salas de rehabilitación.

... su hijo era todo un demente.

* * *

-¿Nombre de su hijo?-preguntó el siquiatra, su voz se escuchaba fría, sin ningún consuelo para la mujer que estaba en frente suyo.

-Arthur Kirkland...-dijo finalmente. Al lado suyo estaba el mayor de los hermanos: Scott, de cabello colorín, ojos verdes, el informante de sus otros tres hermanos, que trataban de escuchar por el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Edad?

-Doce años, recién los cumplió en abril-la madre trató de buscar un pañuelo en su cartera, cuando lo encontró, se limpió las lagrimas que aún corrían en sus mejillas.

-¿Ha habido casos parecidos en la familia?

-Bueno... su padre...-Scott frunce el entrecejo al escuchar a su madre al referirse a ese señor como "padre". Él no era un "padre", una persona que abandona a una mujer con cinco hijos no se le llama "padre"- decía ver fantasmas, hadas y cosas así, pero siempre pensé que eran broma de él y...-miró de soslayo a Scott, este se puso nervioso-creo que ese es el único.

-¿Y desde cuando ve estos "seres" por así decirlo?-el siquiatra trataba de hablarle de la manera más simple posible.

-Ehm... desde los seis años, creo...

-¿Y el pequeño conoció alguna vez al padre?

La madre negó con la cabeza.

-Era muy pequeño cuando se fue.

El siquiatra detuvo las preguntas mientras escribía en el computador.

-Bien... Vimos a su hijo. Arthur esta completamente convencido de que las hadas que ve son reales.

La madre se muerde el labio para no llorar, por ahora, tenía que escuchar al especialista. Scott miraba desinteresado al siquiatra: su hermanito podría ser un tonto, un idiota... cualquier cosa menos un loco.

-Generalmente-continuó el siquiatra-los niños ven amigos imaginarios entre la edad de dos a cinco años, es bastante normal. A esa edad los niños no saben distinguir entre la realidad o la fantasía. Pero en este caso... Arthur empezó a verlos a los seis años, cosa que no debería ser. Solo una pregunta, si usted y la familia sabía de estos hechos... ¿Por qué espero tanto tiempo?

-Yo no lo sabía, me entere hace unos meses-la madre vuelve a sentir culpa-trabajo día y noche para cuidar a cinco niños. Según los profesores, los otros niños los molestaban por ver esas "hadas"... además, el colegio lo mandó al siquiatra por que...

-Empujó a una niña por la escalera-interrumpió Scott-No sé su nombre. Algunos la llamaban Seychelles... ni idea por qué, era la mejor amiga de mi herma...-le dio un escalofrío- de Arthur. Además volvió a otro idiota...

-¡Scott!-lo reprendió su madre.

-... volvió a alguien más demente. Un compañero de clase, llamado Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El siquiatra escuchó con detalle.

-Sí... a diferencia del joven Fernández, esto tiene solución-Scott y su madre quedaron sorprendidos por saber del compañero de su hermano-Sí, también es mi paciente, pero él esta más loco...

-¡En un lugar de la mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme... VIVÍA UN HIDALGO...!-gritó un joven transportado por dos enfermeras.-¡Y mi nombre no es Antonio, soy DON QUIJOTE...!-y la voz ya no se escuchó más.

-En fin-siguió el siquiatra, y sacó tres frascos de pastillas-Deberán darle de estas pastillas todos los días, esto hará que aleje su mente de esas cosas. Lo internaremos una semana para chequearlo, luego de eso tendrá que venir tres veces por semana a mi consulta para ver los avances. El tratamiento tanto como las pastillas es muy caro-la madre tragó saliva. Genial, más deudas que pagar-pero todo es por el bien de su hijo. Solo una pregunta: ¿Qué le ocurrió a la joven?

La madre y Scott se miraron preocupados.

Bastaba con decir que, en el mismo hospital, en la sala de urgencias, los padres de "Seychelles" lloraban al saber que su hija nunca más abriría los ojos.

Y así fue como la vida de Arthur Kirkland se arruinó para siempre.

* * *

.

**C/A: **Hace tiempo que se me ocurrió esta cosa. Solo no sabía como empezar. Últimamente ando escribiendo cosas muy sicoticas. Y creo... que varios caps van a tener el mature content. Disculpen si esto es muy corto, pero es el prologo, y quería dejarles alguna idea.

Los proximos caps serán más largos y Emily se volvera co protagonista de la historia. Pobre Arthur... no esta loco, pero todos piensan que sí.

Esto es como más realista, pero igual tiene su cosa de ficción.

Si tienen algún dato contructivo que dar solo haganlo.

Espero que les guste el prologo. y disculpen que sea muy corto.

**Reviews?**


End file.
